


En Otra Vida

by RaveBane8



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Alec murio hace tiempo pero Magnus aún lo recuerda.





	En Otra Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito en enero del 2016 cuando lei los libros de cazadores de sombras y no me podia quitar de la mente que en algún momento Alec morira.

No importa cuanto tiempo viviera magnus, el calor y el frio siempre eran los mismos. claro que bariaba de un pais a otro pero desde algun tiempo el habia decidido estar en brooklyn, asi que la sensacion de el frio colandose hasta sus huesos tan de Brooklyn era muy familiar para el.  
Tiempo atras cuando alec habia dejado de respirar, Magnus habia pensado en irse de ahi y no volver; dejando todos los recuerdos atras.  
Justo como habia pasado con Londres, pero cuando las cosas ya estaban listas el no pudo hacerlo, no poda hacerle eso a alec.  
No podia dejarlo atras como a cualquier otro.  
¿Que habia tenido de diferente?   
El no lo sabia, pero Alec fue y seguía siendo diferente a todas las personas con las que habia estado. Era tan puramente sincero, protector con quienes amaba y dulce.  
Increiblemente dulce para Magnus bajo esa capa de "yo soy el mayor" y ademas él le amaba, justo como era le amaba.  
Ah, le extrañaba tanto.  
Magnus poso de nuevo sus manos en la tasa de cafe que tenia enfrente, ell calor se le habia escapado. Cuando miro el lugar, recordo como Alec y el lo habian usado en algun momento como escondite, un lugar donde los nefilim no venian y ellos podian estar tranquilos.  
Recordaba como Alec lo habia querido proteger una vez que habia ocurrido una pelea entre dos seres de ese lugar.  
Un echo tan extraño para magnus, no la pelea, pues esa era muy comun, pero el echo de que alec lo intentra proteger habia despertado en Magnus una sensacion dulce y amarga.  
Esa sensacion se le habia escapado de las manos junto con la vida de Alec.  
Muchos dirian que Magnus con todos sus años, habia aprendido a no extrañar a las personas o a dar por echo que estas lo dejarian, y de alguna manera asi era, sin embargo Magnus no podia dejar de ver hacia atras.   
Le era horriblemente facil imaginarse a Alec cuando apenas se habian empezado a ver, lo podia ver sentado frente a el, jugando con una servilleta, inseguro. Mirandole con esos ojos azul electrico que lo volvian loco y su cabello negro desordenado debido a las multiples veces que magnus le habria pasado las manos por las cerdas de su cabello, disfrutando del contacto. Tambien tendria una sonrisa, Oh, esa sonrisa! que le decia a Magnus que todo saldria bien mientras estubieran juntos.  
Ahora mismo Alec le diria que parecia un viejo nostalgico, ahi sentado, con una taza de cafe sin tocar que se habia enfriado debido a que el, el dueño, simplemente le habia olvidado al perderse en sus recuerdos.  
Y eso seria verdad.  
Sonrio al Alec de su mente, quien se desvaneció en el aire y miro a la ventana, esperando ver algo increible, algo unico que a Alec, con su mortalidad, le habria maravillado o llamado la atencion.  
Algunas personas pasaban por la calle con prisa. y algunos jovenes pasaban, caminando al ritmo de una musica que magnus no podia oir.  
Magnus pensaba en acabarse su ahora frio cafe e irse a otro lugar a entretenerse con algo.  
Algo que lo alejara de los pensamientos de Alec, o que por lo menos hiciera mas llevadero su recuerdo.  
Habian pasado mas de veinte años, maldita sea.  
Aún asi su recuerdo aun le dolia en lo más profundo de su pecho una parte de el queria olvidarlo, mientras que la otra, la que siempre salia ganando, queria seguir recordandolo aunque eso significara vivir con el dolor mas grande que habia tenido.  
Olvidar.  
Seria tan fácil olvidar, aunque con la eperiencia que tenia con la memoria sabia que si olvidaba siempre le faltaria algo.  
Si olvidara a Alec... seria como vivir sin su corazon.  
Mientras hacia una mueca ante ese pensamiento, diviso algo por el rabillo del ojo.  
Ese Algo, era un chico de no mas de 20 años que acababa de entrar al lugar.  
Desde donde estaba Magnus solo veia su perfil, era lechosamente blanco, alto y delgado, se podia apreciar que tenia una musculatura estetica debajo de la gabardina negra que traia, en su cabeza lucia una rubia cabellera alborotada, que se veia tan... tan sedosa. Sus manos le picaron, queria tocar al chico, mas importante aun...  
Queria verle los ojos.  
Algo en su caminar, su forma de moverse como un gato le era muy familiar  
"no te ilusiones "   
"pero..."  
"no, no puede ser... pero, y si...?"  
Cuando el chico giro lo suficiente para que Magnus le viera los ojos...  
Perdio el aliento.  
Unos ojos azules lo miraron por unos momentos, antes de girar y pasar por completo de el.  
"mirame, mirame, mirame"   
Gritaba por dentro.  
Chispas azules le picaron las palmas.  
Algunos creian en la idea de la reencarnacion, pero el no habia echo mucho caso a eso, ya que aunque habia encontrado personas muy parecidas en diferentes líneas del tiempo, nunca penso que fueran los mismos.  
Aunque claro que nunca se habia detenido a tantear un alma para ver si la reconocia.  
Era posible que ese chico fuera Alec, pero su alec era unico.  
Tanteo delicadamente el alma del chico, sin querer asustarlo.  
Encontro orgullo, sinceridad, proteccion, encontro algo agridulce y quiso llorar por ello.  
Era Alec.  
Su Alec.  
De sus palmas saltaron mas chispas pero el cerro las manos.  
No habia atraido a Alec con magia la primera vez, y no lo haría la segunda.  
"Bien, calmate, calmate"  
Si el era su Alec, entonces lo amaria como antes ¿cierto?  
Tal vez.  
Pero un tal vez era mas de lo que habia tenido en mucho tiempo, con un suspiro vacio la taza de cafe frio y se paro decidido a acercarse al chico.


End file.
